


Wake up call

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you do when you wake up before her?A quick oneshot aiming only to arouse the reader. Can be read quickly and without issue. Critique is welcome





	Wake up call

You wake up to kisses on the back of your neck, one hand draped around from behind, pulling you close for some spooning. You can feel my penis bulging against your buttocks as I rub it between your gluts, and you already know I slept well last night and want to be active this morning. My hand lightly caresses your stomach, deftly moving up to your breasts as my kisses move to the side of your neck. I grab your breast and grind against your behind in the same motion. You turn around and grab my face and pull me in for a deep kiss as your pelvis gyrates against mine.  
My hands move to your back and pull you in while massaging your back in all the right spots, eventually moving to your gluts and squeezing and kneading them thoroughly so that you grind against my crotch. I pull down your night shorts and panties and you lower my shorts and underwear, and we waste no time as you climb on top of me and begin humping me, starting slowly but applying as much pressure as you can. Finally you are wet enough and you lift yourself, align my penis, and guide it to its rightful sheathe as you lower yourself onto it. Fuck this feels amazing. Why are you so good at this? How do you move so well? I move a hand so that one hand is stroking your clit while you fuck me to your heart’s content. Finally I can’t hold it anymore, “I’m about to cum”. I expect you to jump off quickly but instead you look me in the eye and say “Me too!” Before diving in for a deep kiss, forcefully cradling my head as I wrap my arms around you and we climax together, and just sit there for a few more minutes, kissing in the soft glow of the morning light, my hands still kneading along your back, trying and failing to find some knot to press into as you slowly gain full wakefulness from this morning bliss


End file.
